A Rose in the Wind
by musokasakura
Summary: Kurama meets a girl named Rose who gets kidnapped. Can Kurama find Rose and rescue her? *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
  
  
The school bell rang and everyone was rushing to class. Everyone that is except Kurama, who was already in his seat. The teacher came in shortly after.  
  
"Another day," Kurama said to himself.  
  
"Students quiet down. We have a new student joining us," the teacher said.  
  
The room suddenly got quiet, eyes at the door. The door opened and in walked a girl. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes. Men starred at her as she past them.   
  
"Class, this is Rose Hishima. She just transferred here, so make her feel welcome."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Rose said in a soft voice, bowing slightly.  
  
"Let's see... where to put you.... Ah. Take a seat next to Minamino," the teacher pointed to an empty desk next to Kurama.  
  
"Sure," said Rose and she walked to the empty desk, smiling at Kurama while she passed him.   
  
Rose took out her notebook and started jotting down notes. Kurama however, kept an eye on her.   
  
A strange aura surrounds her. Kurama thought.   
  
Rose looked at him, smiled and waved. Kurama weakly smiled and turned to the front of the classroom.  
  
All the men crowded around Rose during lunch. And yet, she didn't care. She had one person in her mind.   
  
"Sorry boys, but I need to see someone," she said and walked out of the crowd. Kurama was alone at a table reading.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" asked Rose.  
  
"Huh? Oh no," Kurama said and went back to reading.  
  
Rose took a seat and looked at him. "Everyone is telling me that you are the smartest one in the school."  
  
"And?" Kurama asked, not looking up from his book.  
  
"And I think that's pretty cool."  
  
"You do?" Kurama looked at Rose.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Kurama smiled and returned to his reading.  
  
"You're not much of a talker are you?" Rose asked.  
  
"No not really."   
  
"Well that's a shame. I like to talk to interesting people."  
  
Kurama looked up and looked at Rose.   
  
"What? Now you're interested or something?" Rose asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing. Thought I saw something," Kurama said.  
  
Rose glared at Kurama, then saw the crowd of boys shouting her name. "Well, I'm going to go. Some boys want to talk to me. See ya."  
  
Kurama watched as Rose got up and left. "She's not normal," Kurama said to himself.  
  
"I agree," said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama looked up and saw a tall girl with blonde hair and green eyes stare at Rose. "What do you mean Krystal?"  
  
"All I'm saying Shuuichi, is how someone like her shows up all of a sudden and have all the boys crowd around her. It's strange, don't you think?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really. You girls did the same to me." Kurama said.  
  
"That's because you're so cute." Krystal pinched Kurama's left cheek and left.   
  
"Annoyance," Kurama whispered, rubbing his cheek.  
  
The last school bell rang and students flowed out of the school. Kurama walked with his books in his arms. As he passed by the school statue, he spotted Rose walking across the school grounds to a huge tree.   
"What is she doing?" he asked and followed her.  
  
Rose started to walk faster until she got to two bushes. She ducked behind them and took out what looked like a communicator. Kurama jumped into the huge tree and looked down at Rose. A blue screen came on when she pressed a button.  
  
"Well?" asked a raspy voice.  
  
"I couldn't do it," Rose said.  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't do it?" asked the voice.  
  
"Just what I said. I couldn't do it."  
  
"You better, or we will."  
  
"Fine, but I won't allow you to."  
  
"Stupid girl. You have no say in this."  
  
Rose didn't say anything.  
  
"Not talking huh. Well I have a way to get you to talk."  
  
The screen went black and Rose just sat there. Kurama thought about what the voice had said.   
  
"I know you're there," Rose said.  
  
Kurama didn't say anything or move.  
  
"Come down from the tree Kurama," Rose said.  
  
"What?" Kurama jumped from the tree and landed in front of her. "How do you know who I really am?"  
  
"Cause I'm the one who has to kill you."  
  
"Kill me?"  
  
"You heard everything. I have to kill you. If I don't, then they will and I won't let that happen."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
"Well if you don't tell me then I can't help you."  
  
Rose looked away from Kurama.  
  
Kurama sighed and sat next to her. "Please Rose."  
  
Rose didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me."  
  
Kurama got up and started to walk away.  
  
"They're my family," Rose said softly.  
  
"You're family?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Sort of. They raised me from when I was little."  
  
"And they tell you to kill me?"  
  
"My family are a bunch of thieves. They kill weaklings and destroy homes."  
  
"But you're not like them."  
  
"No I'm not. I don't want to hurt people. The only reason why I came to this school is to hunt you down."  
  
"But why do they want me dead?"  
  
"Because you are the legendary thief Youko Kurama. If I defeat you, then it will just make my family seem powerful."  
  
Kurama didn't say anything. Rose got up and walked to him.   
  
"Look, you have to get out of here. I can't let them find you."  
  
"But, what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Just promise me."  
  
Kurama looked at Rose who had a worried look.   
  
"Fine. But be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
Kurama walked out of the bushes and headed home. Rose however still had that worried look on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Kurama got home to find his mother cooking dinner.   
  
"Hello mother," Kurama said, putting his books down.  
  
"Hello Shuuichi," Shiori said with a smile.  
  
Kurama gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the table.  
  
"How was your day?" she asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
Kurama smiled then began to think about Rose. How was she doing? Is she hurt, needed help? All these questions and more ran through his head.   
  
"Shuuichi aren't you hungry?" asked Shiori.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama looked down at the plate of food in front of him. He was so busy thinking he didn't even realize his mother had put food in front of him. "Sorry mother. Was hooked up on a question that someone asked me at school."   
  
"Okay."  
  
Kurama knew when his mother sensed that something was wrong. Which was hard for him to hide his personal problems. After dinner Kurama went up to his room and closed the door. He couldn't get Rose out of his head and it was driving him crazy on how she could live with such horrible people. Or whatever they were. He laid on his bed on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Images of Rose getting hurt or killed made Kurama feel uneasy. Suddenly his window bursted open and heavy winds entered. Kurama sat up and closed the window and looked outside. Nothing was there, just lights.  
  
"There's nothing out there," Kurama said to himself. He got his pj's on and hopped into bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day for him.  
  
  
Kurama walked into a room that was filled with smoke and was completely dark. He continued walking into the room and then stopped. He suddenly felt a strong presence in the room.   
  
"Kurama help me," cried a voice.  
  
Kurama knees went numb. He knew that voice. That voice belonged to Rose. He didn't care about the strong presence in the room at the moment. All he cared about was finding Rose and getting her out. Just then he felt something go through his chest. As he fell to the ground he could hear laughing. He looked up and saw a figure with glowing red eyes standing in front of him. The figure bent down and grabbed Kurama by the neck. Kurama struggled to get loose but it was no use. The grip on the figure got tighter. Kurama started gasping for air as the figure started lauging. The laughter got louder and louder until finally, Kurama passed out.  
  
  
"Shuuichi..." softly called a voice. "Shuuichi wake up...."  
  
Kurama opened his eyes slowly then sprung up, scaring Shiori.   
  
"Shuuichi what's wrong?" Shiori asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Kurama looked around and realized he was in his bedroom. He saw the scared look on his mother's face.   
  
"Sorry mother. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine, just had a nightmare," Kurama said.  
  
"Okay. I just came up to tell you to get ready for school," Shiori said, with a concern look on her face.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Shiori kissed Kurama on the cheek and went downstairs. Kurama's smile went away as soon as he knew his mother was down. He slowly got out of bed and got dressed. He put his hand around his neck and swallowed. In his dream he could feel the pain and the figure's hand around his neck. What did this mean and did it have anything to do with Rose.   
When he got to school he saw Rose at her locker.   
  
"She seems okay," he said to himself and walked up to her.  
  
"Hi Kurama," Krystal said, jumping in front of him.  
  
"Hi Krystal," said Kurama.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.  
  
"Trying to see someone," Kurama said, trying to get by her.  
  
"Who? Rose? Why would you want to see her?"  
  
Kurama was starting to get annoyed and didn't have the time to play games.   
  
"Well, just to let you know, she said that you are a busy body and that you better stay away from her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." Krystal smiled and walked away.  
  
Now, one thing Kurama knew about Krystal is that she always makes up stuff. He knew better then to listen to her. It was too late to see Rose at her locker, but he had classes with her. That's when he can find out information. Soon enough the bell rang and it was time for class.   
  
"I hope everyone studied," the teacher said.  
  
Everyone looked at one another with confused faces.   
  
The teacher sighed and pointed to some writing on the blackboard. "Test people."  
  
The students moaned.  
  
"Oh cut it out. I was talking about this test all week."   
  
Rose giggled inaudibly as the teacher handed out the tests. Kurama looked at Rose, but then noticed that Krystal was starring at him as well.  
  
"You may begin," the teacher said.  
  
Kurama jotted down the answers to the questions on the test and was the first one done. When he returned to his seat he saw Rose smile at him. He smiled back and rested his chin in his hands. Visions from his dream flashed at him each time he blinked. He could feel the pain, the hand that was around his neck as if it really happened. Kurama softly groaned and closed his eyes.  
  
"Kurama?" a voice asked.  
  
"Hm?" Kurama mumbled.  
  
"Wake up," the voice said.  
  
Kurama slowly opened his eyes and realized that everyone was out of the classroom. Everyone except him and Rose.  
  
"Hey there sleepy head," said Rose with a smile.  
  
"What happened?" Kurama asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You fell asleep. The bell rang a minute ago."  
  
"It did?!" Kurama shot up from his seat and got his things together. "Come on or we'll be late."  
  
"Kurama is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're acting different somehow."  
  
"I-I'm fine. Really."  
  
"Oh. Well, okay."  
  
The day seemed to go by slowly. Kurama just wanted the day to end so he can spend time with Rose. Ask her things that might solve his dream problem. Well, with in time, the day ended.   
  
"Finally," said Kurama as he shoved his books into his locker.  
  
"Something wrong?" Krystal asked.   
  
"Nothing is wrong Krystal," Kurama said, trying to hold back his anger.   
  
"Oh. Fine then." Krystal walked off with her head held high. All Kurama did was shake his head.  
  
"What's Krystal's problem?" Rose asked.  
  
"Who knows," replied Kurama.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Look, would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
"S-sure."  
  
Kurama smiled at Rose and the two of them walked out of the school together, side by side. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"So, what's up?" Rose asked as the two of them walked on a path.  
  
"Nothing," Kurama said softly.  
  
"You're lying." Rose stopped where she was and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I know you're lying. Something is up and you're hiding it from me."  
  
Kurama didn't say a word.  
  
"I can sense your spirit energy raising. Something is troubling you."  
  
"It's nothing." Kurama started to walk when all of a sudden Rose shoves him against a nearby tree.   
  
"I'm not going to allow you to wonder around like this!"   
  
Her grip became tighter as she glared at him.  
  
"Rose...."  
  
"I just want to know. So I can help you." She took her hands off Kurama and looked at the ground. "To tell you the truth. I've never met anyone like you before..."  
  
Kurama could feel his insides turn and that made him feel uncomfortable. "It's weird."  
  
"What's weird?"  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
  
  
"You do?" Rose looked up from the ground and saw Kurama smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah I do. I had a dream, well it was more like a nightmare, but I think it had to do something with you."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Well, first I walk into this room that was filled with smoke. It was dark in there too. I started to walk further in and that's when I felt a strong presence that was in the room with me...." Kurama swallowed hard. His knees went numb again and scenes from his dream flashed in his head.  
  
"Kurama are you okay?"   
  
"Y-yeah..." Kurama looked at Rose and saw that she had a concerned face on. "I'm fine. So, after that, I hear a cry for help..."  
  
"And? Who was it?"  
  
"You..."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"It gets weirder. After I hear you cry for help, I feel something go through my chest. I fell to the floor and laughter surrounded me. That's when a figure with red eyes appeared in front of me. It grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. I was gasping for air and then just passed out. That's when I woke up."  
  
Rose didn't say anything, but look at Kurama with fear in her eyes. Kurama noticed this and was about to say something, when he saw group of people walk towards them.  
  
"What's going on here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Hi Yusuke. This is Rose," said Kurama.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rose said in a sweet tone.  
  
"Kurama has a girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked, popping out of nowhere.  
  
"No... we're just friends..." Kurama blushed.  
  
"Not the way I see it." teased Kuwabara.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Yusuke said as he shoved Kuwabara away.  
  
Rose giggled. "You're friends are funny."  
  
"Yes they are," agreed Kurama.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Rose whispered as she looked at Hiei.  
  
"Oh that's Hiei. Don't worry about him. He's always like this."  
  
Hiei just stood there, eyeing Kurama.  
  
"Well, we better be going," Kurama said.  
  
"We? As in you and her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"You're such a pain in the ass you know that?!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Kurama said, walking by Rose's side.  
  
"I didn't think Kurama was that type of a guy, you know?" Yusuke said as he watch the two disappear in the distance.  
  
Something's up with Kurama and I'm going to find out what it is. Hiei thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Kurama stopped and sat on a bench.   
  
"There's nothing you can do," Rose said, sitting next to him. "Trust me."  
  
"That's not true," Kurama said.  
  
Rose looked at Kurama and realized something that was different.  
  
"That nightmare that you had... you couldn't get anything on the figure?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Rose took Kurama's hand and looked at him. "It was just a dream."  
  
"It was more than a dream Rose. I could feel the pain."  
  
At this point Rose didn't know what to do. It wasn't just the dream that caused him pain, it was something else. Suddenly, Kurama sat up and looked around.  
  
"What is it?" Rose asked.  
  
"Someone here..." he said.  
  
"O-kay."  
  
"Someone evil."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rustling in the bushes could be heard and that's when two figures in black jumped out. One grabbed Rose and the other fought Kurama.  
  
"This is stupid!" Kurama yelled. He quickly took the rose from his hair and transformed it into a whip. Then sliced the figure into pieces.  
  
"Kurama help!" yelled Rose.  
  
Kurama looked to the side and saw the other figure carry Rose away.  
  
"Rose!" He ran after her, but when he got to the bushes, they were gone. "Rose...."  
  
That night, Kurama sat at his desk, thinking. "I knew this was going to happen. Sooner or later..." he said to himself, making a fist. He looked at his clock and realized it was getting late. He got into bed and closed his eyes.  
  
The dream happened once again, but this time the figure wasn't so dark. It stood there in the smoke, waiting for him. As Kurama got closer to it, he realized what it was. Kitsune ears and tail. It was like he was looking at his demon self. Red flashed in the kitsune's eyes as it charged at Kurama. Kurama dodged the first attack, but got hit with the second. He looked at his arm which was bleeding. The kitsune had sharp nails which almost sliced his arm off.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
The kitsune didn't say anything. It shot it's arm out and vines appeared and wrapped themselves around Kurama. Slowly the kitsune walked towards him. Kurama tried to break free but couldn't. The kitsune raised it's claws in the air then aimed them at Kurama's neck.  
  
Kurama woke up with a gasp and sat up. He was panting hard and was covered in sweat. He put a shaky hand on his head and tried to calm down.   
  
It was similar to the dream I had the other night. What does it mean? he thought. He looked out his window and saw that it was morning. Luckily it was a Saturday because he didn't want to go to school in the condition he was in. He plopped his head back onto his pillow and sighed.   
  
"Shuuichi? Can I come in?" asked Shiori.  
  
"Yes mother," Kurama said, whipping the sweat off of him.  
  
"Shuuichi I need to go out for a while. I just wanted to make sure that you were up."  
  
"I'm up."  
  
"Okay, I shouldn't be long."  
  
Kurama nodded and Shiori smiled then left the room. Kurama got out of bed and got dressed. That's when something hard crashed through the window. Kurama jumped back and saw that it was a brick which had a piece of paper tied to it. Kurama quickly grabbed the brick and took the paper off. It was a note saying that Kurama only had until tomorrow at sunrise to get to Rose or she will die. A map was also in the note. Kurama crumbled the note up in his hand and took off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Meanwhile in a rundown building, Rose was in a room on the highest floor with her hands tied behind her back. She looked sadly at the ground when a tall man who had long black hair and dark brown eyes entered the room. He was wearing a black suit and had a whip in his right hand.   
  
"Look at me Rose," he said in a strict voice.  
  
Rose didn't move.  
  
"I said look at me!" He took the whip and whipped Rose, making her fall over.  
  
Rose glared at him with blood dripping down her cheek.   
  
"What do you want, Rono?" she asked.  
  
"To see why you didn't kill Kurama."  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
"That wasn't an option."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why you disobedient piece of shit!" Rono cracked his whip at Rose again, making her yelp in pain. "We took you in and cared for you. Family members follow orders."  
  
"You're not my family..."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You're not my family!"  
  
Rono made a deep growl and whipped Rose five times.   
  
"Keep this up and I'll make sure you're dead. Along with Kurama."   
  
Rono exited the room leaving Rose on the floor bleeding from head to toe.  
  
"I need to get out of here," she cried.  
  
I have to get to Rose before it's too late. Kurama thought as he ran down a path. Just the thought of Rose being tortured made Kurama's stomach turn. He looked at the map and made a turn. Just as he did, Hiei appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hiei?" he asked, stopping to a halt.  
  
"What's the rush Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama knew Hiei would find out somehow so it was pointless in lying to the three eyed demon.   
  
"Rose has been kidnaped," Kurama said in a low voice.  
  
"Really..."   
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're going to rescue her."  
  
"Right."  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
Hiei cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
And with a blink of an eye, Hiei was gone. Kurama continued following the map to the hideout where Rose was, hoping that she was okay.  
  
The sun was setting and Rose was curled up on the floor. The bleeding had stopped, but she still felt pain. Rono walked in the room along with two men behind him. Rose picked up her head to see what was going on. Rono was holding a bottle with green liquid in it.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I want you to drink this," Rono said, holding out the bottle to her.  
  
Rose looked at the bottle then at Rono. "No."  
  
"I knew you were going to do this the hard way." Rono snapped his fingers and the two men pinned Rose down on the floor.  
  
"Get off me!" Rose demanded.  
  
"They're not going to, so save your energy. You're going to need it." Rono opened the bottle and walked slowly towards Rose.  
  
Beads of sweat ran down her forehead as she watched Rono get closer and closer.  
  
"Take this," Rono said, holding the bottle in front of her face.  
  
Rose shook her head.  
  
"Fine then." And with another snap, the two men gripped Rose's arms tightly.  
  
Rose closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth as she tried to bare the pain.  
  
"You are wasting my time here!" Rono took his thumb and pointer finger and pinched her nose. Rose squirmed, trying to get Rono off her. Finally, Rono puts down the bottle and punches Rose in the stomach, making her open her mouth. "Finally." Rono took the bottle and shoved it into Rose's mouth. The liquid pouring down her throat as she closed her eyes tightly. The two men released Rose after the bottle was empty.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, holding her throat.  
  
  
  
"It's a type of substance that can bring out the demon in someone," Rono said with a smile.  
  
Suddenly Rose started to feel dizzy as the room became blurry. She bent down as she felt her body transform. Her ears disappeared from the sides of her face and two kitsune ears appeared on top instead. Her hair changed to a lavender color along with gold eyes. A tail sprouted in the back of her. Rono watched in amazement. After the transformation was complete, her vision became sharper.   
  
"Good, it worked," Rono smiled.  
  
Rose glared at him.   
  
"What's that look for?" he asked.  
  
"I told you not to bring this form out. But you didn't listen and that makes me pissed," she said with an angry tone.  
  
All Rono did was chuckle. Rose stood up and her nails became sharp claws. As she stepped forward, Rono took out a small square device. Once Rose was close enough, he threw the object at Rose, making it stick to her forehead.   
  
"She won't hurt us now," Rono said.  
  
Rose stopped and her claws disappeared. All she did was stand here with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"When Kurama arrives, he'll be the one who will suffer. And will be killed by the one he loves." Laughing, Rono and the two men leave the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
*~Note~* This chapter was based on Rose and her demon form. Yes she is a kitsune (fox) and yes this was a short chapter. I have many ideas on how the battle between Rose and Kurama will turn out. The next chapter is on it's way. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Night fell and Kurama was still on the go. He knew he had to keep going if he   
  
was going to get to Rose on time. But he was also very tired and could barely keep his   
  
eyes open. He stopped, but then saw an image of Rose beaten up and lying on the   
  
floor.   
  
You have to keep going. Rose's life is at stake here. Kurama told himself and   
  
continued his search.  
  
"How long?" asked a voice.  
  
"Five hours," Rono said, looking out the window at the moon.  
  
"Will he make it?" the voice asked.  
  
"Don't know. Is Rose where I want her to be?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Good." Rono smiled wickedly and left the room. He went down the stairs to the   
  
bottom floor to a room to the right. A ripped old curtain was draped over the entrance   
  
to the room. Rono went in to find Rose sitting on the floor with the same blank look she   
  
had when he left her. "I do hate to see you like this Rose." With a snap of his fingers,   
  
Rose's eyes went back to normal.   
  
"Huh? Where am I?" she asked and looked around. "Eck. I'd rather be in that room again."  
  
"Well, this is your new room," Rono said.  
  
Rose turned to Rono and glared at him.  
  
"No attacking or I'll snap my fingers again and you'll go back to being mindless."  
  
Rose grunted and looked to the side.   
  
"Just to let you know, Kurama is coming soon."  
  
Rose looked at Rono in a terrified, yet angry way.  
  
"Why what's wrong? I thought you wanted to see him."  
  
  
  
"Don't you hurt him."  
  
"You don't make those kind of decisions." Rono snapped his fingers and Rose's   
  
eyes became blank. "Don't hurt him." Rono laughed. "That's a good one." He exited the   
  
room and headed back upstairs.  
  
"It shouldn't be far now," Kurama said, still running. He picked up the pace and   
  
soon saw the building come into view. Is that it? he thought.   
  
He went closer and stopped. "This is it." He took a deep breath and entered the   
  
dark building. Once he stepped inside, his eyes opened wide. Terror ran down his spine   
  
as he looked around. This was just like his dream. He felt his legs about to give way so   
  
he leaned against a wall for support. His heart was beating fast and sweat was dripping   
  
down his face.   
  
"What's wrong Kurama?" asked a cold voice.  
  
Kurama looked to his left and saw a figure standing not too far from him. Kurama   
  
breathing started to quicken. "W- who are you?" he asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"My name is Rono," he said. Rono pulled a piece of string that was hanging from   
  
the ceiling. Light filled the room and Kurama could see who Rono was.  
  
Kurama stood up straight and faced Rono.   
  
"Where's Rose?" Kurama asked in a angry tone.  
  
  
  
"You'll see her in a bit," Rono said.  
  
Kurama's rage was rising and Rono could tell.  
  
"You're angry huh."  
  
"This is no time for playing!" Kurama took out his rose whip.  
  
Rono smiled wickedly and walked over to the ripped curtain. "Have a nice   
  
reunion." Rono ripped the curtain down and a kitsune demon walked out slowly. She   
  
had long purple hair with golden eyes and wore a robe with different colors on it.   
  
Kurama just stood there in shock and didn't say a thing.   
  
"What's wrong Kurama? I thought you would be happy to see Rose," Rono said   
  
with a grin.  
  
Rose is a kitsune.... like me. Kurama thought to himself.  
  
"And yet it's sad," Rono softly said.  
  
"What's sad?" Kurama asked, still angry.  
  
"That's your love will destroy you."  
  
Kurama didn't know what Rono meant.  
  
"Rose, your enemy is the one in front of you," Rono said wickedly.  
  
Kurama looked back at Rose and saw that she no longer had golden eyes.   
  
Instead she had red eyes and had a mean look on her face. She slowly walked towards   
  
Kurama, claws at her side.  
  
"Rose what are you doing?" Kurama asked, moving away from her.  
  
Rose followed Kurama in every direction he went.   
  
What's wrong with her? he thought. He walked backwards into the small room   
  
and bumped into the back wall. I'm cornered...   
  
Rose growled and sliced Kurama's stomach. Kurama fell to the ground in pain.   
  
He looked down and saw that she ripped his shirt and blood was seeping out.  
  
"It's just a scratch," he said, wincing.  
  
He slowly got up, holding his stomach. Rose raised her claws in the air, ready to   
  
attack again.  
  
"Rose stop! Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"She can't hear you," Rono said.   
  
"What?"  
  
"She's under my control now."  
  
Kurama looked at Rose and saw the square device on her forehead.   
  
That has to be the reason why she's under his control. It has to go. Kurama   
  
jumped out at Rose and tried to pull the device off Rose's forehead. It won't come   
  
off.  
  
Rose then punched Kurama in the face and made him go flying out of the room.   
  
Rono laughed silently seeing Kurama on the floor helpless.  
  
"This is your end Kurama," Rono smiled.  
  
Kurama got to his knees and glared at Rono. Rose walked out of the small room   
  
and looked at Kurama.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: I drew a picture of Rose in her Kitsune form and the colors I used for her robe like   
  
thing I couldn't really find names for them. Anyway, so I hope you liked the chapter.   
  
Chapter six is on the way. ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
I can't fight Rose. Kurama told himself as Rose drew closer to him. Kurama got to his feet and looked at Rose. There has to be a way to get that device off her forehead.  
Rose took out a couple of seeds from her robe which turned into balls with spikes. Kurama backed up into the wall behind him as Rose threw the balls at him. Kurama held his arms up in defense while the spikes on the balls punctured his skin. Rono laughed as blood dripped from the wounds on Kurama's body. Kurama just stood there, rage boiling up inside him. Rono was the one who did this to Rose. I know that the real Rose wouldn't do this. Then an idea stuck him. I'll knock Rose out, then go after Rono. Make him tell me how to get that device off her. "What's wrong Kurama? Finally understanding that you can't win against my puppet?" Rono laughed.  
"She's not your puppet," Kurama growled. "We'll see about that. Rose, kill him!" Kurama ran to the opposite side of the room as Rose charged at him. He withdrew a rose from his hair which turned into his rose whip. Forgive me Rose. Kurama lashed his whip at Rose which made her stop. "What?" Rose raised a hand, which made the whip go back to Kurama, wrapping itself around him. Kurama yelled as the thorns on the whip went into his skin. Rose then took Kurama and flings him into a wall. The whip released him with blood stains on it. Rose turned and walked towards him with claws out. Struggling, Kurama gets up and limps towards Rose. When she gets close to him, he takes hold of her robes and flings her into a wall.  
"That should keep her down," Kurama said, looking at the motionless Rose. "Now as for you." Kurama turns to Rono with his whip tightly in his grasp. "You'll pay for your crime." Kurama slices Rono with his rose whip, and the device pops off of Rose's forehead. "W-what happened?" she asked, sitting up. "I remember Rono taking control of me... Kurama!" "Glad to see that you are okay," he said, smiling.  
"You're hurt." Rose got to her feet and ran towards Kurama. "Did I do this?" Kurama nodded.  
"I- I'm so sorry." Kurama looked at Rose and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." Kurama stepped closer to her and embraced her in his arms. "You didn't do anything wrong." Rose nodded and hugged Kurama back. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered. "Anything for you," he whispered back.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room. The sun was shining outside and he could hear children playing. "I'm glad you're up," said a voice.  
Kurama turned his head and saw Rose sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Rose? What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting up. He looked at his wounds and saw that his body had none. "I'm healed." Rose nodded. "I had Yukina heal you. You've been asleep for almost two days now. I've been here ever since." "What? Why?" "I had to check up on you. Make sure that you were really okay." "I'm fine now." "I'm glad. But you should be up and moving around. Get dressed and then we can go for a walk. There's something I need to tell you." "Okay." Kurama got out of bed and headed for his closet, while Rose waited outside his room. "I'm ready, lets go."  
  
The two of them took a walk into the park, not saying a word to each other. "Is everything okay?" Kurama asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" Rose asked.  
"Well, because you haven't said anything." Rose looked down and sighed. "What?" he asked.  
"I- I'm leaving," she said sadly.  
"What? Why?" "I have to go back and see if there is anyone left of my real family." Kurama looked at her with sad eyes, but understood.  
"I'll miss you," he said.  
"I'll miss you too," she said.  
Rose walked up to Kurama and kissed him. Kurama wrapped his arms around her for the last time. Rose pulled away and looked at Kurama with watery eyes.  
"I'll never forget you," she said.  
"I'll never forget you," he said back.  
Rose gave Kurama one last hug and started walking, leaving Kurama by himself. Kurama watched as Rose walked off into the distance, hoping that he would meet her again. 


End file.
